Switched
by Lynn Metallium
Summary: Aya and Yohji switch bodies due to a certain glowy purple liquid called Gish. How will they deal with this new problem? YXA implied KXO
1. Chapter 1

Switched 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them as much as I 

would love to. I'm only going to borrow them! 

I promise to return then in perfect condition and 

maybe a bit happier then when they left? XD 

But anyway, please don't sue me! I'm a poor lowly teen 

whom has no money at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Omi looked up as Aya walked into the kitchen, the 

normal 'I'm a block of ice, don't even attempt to 

communicate with me' look pasted carefully on his pale 

face. That didn't phase little Omi in the least though 

as he smiled brightly at Aya and handed him a cup from 

the counter. 

"Ohayo Aya-kun! I made you some tea-" 

Aya silently accepted the cup from Omi's hand and 

nodded at him, the only recognition he would get this 

early in the morning. Ken looked up from the sports 

section of the newspaper and smiled at Aya. 'Too many 

smiles,' Aya thought. He was going to puke; those two 

were always so darn cheery. As usual, Yohji was nowhere 

to be found, if you saw him before 10 it was pure 

accident and he probably had to go pee so bad he HAD 

to get up. Aya swiped the remaining bits of the 

newspaper from Ken-kun who was back to staring a hole 

through the sports section. The silence settled back 

around them as Aya buried his face in the paper. Not 

that he usually really read it, but it prevented 

anyone from staring at him while he ate, or trying to 

start up a conversation. Morning was not a talkative 

procedure with Aya. Omi on the other hand... 

"So you'll come and pick me up after school 

tomorrow Kenken?" Omi pestered the older boy, just 

making sure he hadn't forgotten that he had promised. 

"And we'll go shopping?" 

Aya snorted to himself behind the paper. Ken-kun, 

shopping, funny...His humor may have been too dry for 

anyone else but himself to appreciate, but then again, 

who cared? It wasn't like he shared his humor anyway- 

"Uh, yeah-" Was Ken-kun's intelligent answer 

as he waved his hand at the youth to keep him quiet. 

The paper was calling him; he hadn't even gotten to 

the soccer section yet! Why didn't Omi talk to Aya... 

Yes...Make silent eye talk with Aya... 

"You aren't even listening are you..." Omi 

looked dejected. 

"Of course I am!" Ken looked up and smiled at 

Omi sweetly. "Now, what did you want?" 

Omi slammed his head down on the table, rather painful 

like. Aya glanced at them over the top of the paper, 

giving them the 'You are getting on my nerves, SHI-NE!' 

look. 

"Aya-kun...It's time for Yohji to get up-" Omi 

mumbled from his place facedown at the table. Aya 

looked up at Omi from the newspaper, his face blank 

and his body un-moving. Omi lifted his head and looked 

at Aya with pleading blue puppy dog eyes, the kind that 

no one with a shred of humanity could resist. Sighing, 

Aya set the paper down and stood up, and headed for 

the stairs. Why did he get to be the unlucky soul to 

try to get the blonde playboy from beneath his sheets 

this morning? It wasn't like Ken-kun was doing 

anything useful sitting there drinking coffee and 

reading the boring sports section. Like that was 

useful. Aya let out a snort and raised a fist to bang 

furiously at Youji's door. 

"YOHJI-KUN! GET UP! NOW!" 

Inside his room, Yohji-kun cracked open one eye and 

stared at his vibrating door. He gave himself three 

guesses just who was outside his door causing it to 

shake violently, and told himself the first two guesses 

didn't count. His head was beginning to throb in time 

to the banging on the door. 

"What do you waaaaaant?" Yohji wailed in a 

state of high annoyance as he stalked from his nice 

warm bed, with its nice warm silk sheets and his nice 

warm comforter to open the door and stare at the cold 

face of Aya. 

"It's time to get up, we open shop today and I 

expect to see you downstairs in 10 minutes Yohji-" Aya 

turned his back on Yohji and marched off back 

downstairs. Yohji shot him a 'Oh please bite me now-' 

look and rolled his eyes. He'd be down when he was 

ready. Aya really irked him sometimes, and now was one 

of those many frequent times. Things had been just 

peachy around Weiss before Aya, Mr. Stick-shoved-up-my- 

ass-so-far-I-cant-probably-even-walk-straight had shown 

up and snatched the whole show from right out of 

Yohji's hands. Jealously reared her ugly head and 

stuck out its tongue and pulled down one eyelid 

childishly at Aya's retreating back. Continuing to fume 

and grip about his current situation Yohji slammed his 

door, sulked, and then got ready for work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aya stared out the front window to the florist shop. 

The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and the 

blonde playboy, only known to the world of fan girls 

as Kudou Yohji, was going to die... Oh yes, a very 

painful death as far as Aya was concerned. It took a 

lot of nerve to stand there and not do a whole lot of 

nothing while the swarm of fan girls attacked the shop. 

Simply flirt and act oblivious to all his death glares. 

"Neee, Aaaayaa-kun!" 

"See, this flower matches your eyes!" 

Aya shoved his way through the fan girls ogling him 

and continued to attempt to ignore them. Omi was back 

from school and trying hard to smile at all the girls; 

his face was starting to hurt from the effort he was 

putting into it. Ken-kun was working the front, the 

unlucky bastard. The game of rock, paper, scissors was 

the worst for poor Ken and somehow he always lost. He 

was beyond convinced that somehow Yohji was cheating. 

The blonde florist cheated at everything anyway! Still 

...How did one figure out how to cheat at rock, paper, 

scissors? As soon as Ken figured it out, he would have 

Yohji-kun standing up here dealing cash instead. Yohji 

meanwhile was having his daily dose of flirting with 

the cute girls that seemed to flock to the flower shop 

every day. It was all because of his good looks, he 

just knew it. They were crazy about him, they wanted 

him, and they were all under 18...damn. Where were the 

more sophisticated girls hiding out today? 

Smiling he innocently pointed them out Omi. Oh poor 

unsuspecting Omi... Oh wait, Yohji grinned as Omi 

looked over in his general direction and gave him a 

furious glare. So Omi wasn't so unsuspecting after all! 

What luck! Yohji smiled innocently, winked and blew 

the blonde bishounen a kiss. After taking a quick sip 

of his soda in his hand he mouthed, 

'Gotta love those fan girls-' 

Omi wrinkled his nose and raised an eyebrow at Yohji, 

and mouthed back- 

'No, I hate curls!' 

Yohji choked on his soda, nearly spitting out on the 

nearest girl. She looked at him in surprise and gasped. 

"Are you OK Yohji-san?" 

Yohji waved her away and looked over at Omi and 

mouthed back to him once again, 

'You hate girls?!' 

Omi looked at him curiously and nodded his head. That's 

what he said, wasn't it? He didn't like curls, they 

just weren't right. Yohji turned a lovely shade of red 

before looking rather triumphant, he had always KNOWN 

there was something wrong with that kid! Chortling to 

himself he turned around to smack right into- 

"Jesus Christ!" Yohji let out a curse. "Aya! 

Shit, don't do that crap man!" 

Aya stared at him silently glaring that cold, piercing 

glare that literally screamed 'SHI-NE!' 

"Why aren't you working-?" Aya punctuated each 

word carefully and lathered on the emphasis on the 

word working. Yohji shot him a dazzling smile; the 

ones that melted young girls' knees and made then drool 

slightly. The only thing wrong with using the smile, 

was that Aya wasn't a girl, (wellyou know which Aya 

we mean,) and he most certainly wouldn't go weak in the 

knees over him. Not that that mattered to Yohji, he was 

a strict lady's man, wellmost of the time. He wouldn't 

let himself count those last seven times, he had been 

drunk, really drunk. Well, at least that's what he kept 

telling himself. Just reallythat 

had to be it- A harsh cough brought him back to the 

moment and he looked back down at Aya and attempted 

another smile. He could tell the smile wasn't really 

helping the matter much, but hey, it was always worth 

a try 

"Get to WORK Yohji-" 

Yohji playfully bowed down to Aya and shot him a wink 

before straightening. 

"Yes master, you're such a slave driver-" 

The fan girls in the shop around the two of them 

obviously found this hilarious because they all 

tittered and snickered annoyingly. Aya shot them all 

cold angry glares, especially Yohji. Turning back to 

the girls Aya gave them another glare. 

"If you aren't going to buy anything then 

LEAVE!" He snapped. 

A chorus of moans, groans and 'Awww do we have to?' 

rang out. Aya simply glared at them silently, a look 

that promised death if they didn't move right then 

and there. Aya was not in a good mood, of course when 

was Aya ever in a good mood one may ask Yohji rolled 

his eyes and smiled at the girls. Aya turned away from 

then, his shoulders tight with anger. 

"Don't worry about him, he just hasn't gotten 

any as of lately, if you understand what I mean- Makes 

him kind of bad tempered doesn't it-" Yohji smiled a 

bit more. 

"YOHJI!" Aya whirled around and shot the 

playboy another one of his famous shi-ne glares. His 

face felt a bit hot in embarrassment at Yohji's 

comment, so that only made him glare harder, if that 

was even possible. Knowing Aya, it probably was. If 

glares could kill, Yohji would have been mangled, 

gutted and most likely be-headed on the floor. That 

wasn't really a comforting thought to the blonde at 

the moment. Which is probably why he took that time to 

rush past Aya and hide, or at least try to, in the 

back of the shop. Not that that stopped Aya any 

it didn't until the fan girls let out their evil ear 

piercing shrikes to Omi and Ken that Aya was going to 

hurt 'Poor, cute, adorable, heart-stopping, blonde, 

every ones favorite assas- er florist playboy Yohji' 

"I saw him Omi-kun, I know he's just going to beat 

poor Yohji-kun up!" 

"He probably deserves it" Ken muttered under his 

breath. Yohji didn't get any sympathy from him, not 

even a little drop. Maybe it was because last week 

Yohji had told all the girls that he had been dancing 

around the kitchen in his 'cute little soccer ball 

covered boxers' singing. Just maybe that's why there 

was no sympathy. 

"What a horrible thing to say Ken-kun!" 

Ken winced under the harsh glare of the almighty fan 

girl. It was even worse that Aya's glare, which was 

almost as bad as becoming frostbitten. 

"Well" Ken stared, which wasn't really the best idea 

he'd had in a while. He wasn't always the brightest 

crayon in the crayon box and it was starting to show 

at the moment. 

"Well what?" the fan girl demanded, her hands on her 

hips. 

"Ken will go stop them-" Omi smiled sweetly at the 

girl, saving poor Ken from further tongue-lashings 

from the girl. Ken gave Omi a thankful look, then 

narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"WHO is going to stop them?" Ken asked, giving Omi a 

look far from thankful. 

"You of course-" Omi smiled on of those sweet 

smiles, very similar to the one used on Aya earlier 

that morning. Ken looked helplessly at Omi. There was 

no way in hell he was going back there and jumping 

between one very angry, katana wielding, Takatori 

killing, Fujimiya Aya, and one very stupid, blonde, 

womanizer, Kudou Yohji while they were having another 

cat fight. Last time he had been bruised on the butt 

by a broom wielding Yohji. At least Omi had been very 

gentle with the cut on his head from the flying 

flowerpots (ha, you thought I was going to say the 

bruise on his butt didn't you-). He really did NOT 

want to go back there now. 

"Oh no, I don't think so- Isn't it your turn 

to stop them?-" Ken looked hopefully at Omi. His 

attempt to copy the cute look on Omi's face was 

failing miserably though. Omi just looked at him funny, 

then sweatdroped. 

"But Ken-kun-" Omi looked at him sweetly. "You 

don't want me to get hurt do you?" 

All the girls gasped and stared at the two intently. 

"But that isn't fair! Ken-kun doesn't want to 

get hurt either!" 

"But we can't let them hurt Omi!-" 

A sweatdrop dribbled down the sides of Ken and Omi's 

heads. This just was not their day at all.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Switched 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them as much as I 

would love to. I'm only going to borrow them! 

I promise to return then in perfect condition and 

maybe a bit happier then when they left? XD 

But anyway, please don't sue me! I'm a poor lowly teen 

whom has no money at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It wasn't that Aya didn't want to do the missionreally 

he did, but a certain someone was partnered with him. 

A certain someone, who had done nothing today in the 

shop, a certain blonde someonea certain playboy 

someoneA certain someone who will remain nameless 

*coughkudoucoughcoughyohjicough!* Aya smoldered quietly 

in angerYohji glanced over at him silently and raised 

an eyebrow. Now what was the redhead sulking about in 

his little corner. Aya had been brooding like a mother 

hen ever since the incident at the flower shop that 

afternoon. Shesh, it wasn't like he'd said anything 

too horrible. He just said Aya never got laid, which 

wasn't a lie as far as he knew. Aya never came home 

late. Never went out period that Yohji noticed, 'cept 

to see Aya-chan,Yohji pondered to himself a bit. Was 

it even possible to get Aya to go out clubbing? Most 

likely not, not to Yohji's knowledge anyway. 

"Lets go-" Aya's voice broke through Yohji's 

hazed thoughts. 

"'Bout time" Yohji replied and stood up from 

his crouched position. His legs were a bit sore from 

being down for so long. Aya unsheathed his katana, the 

streetlight bouncing off the cold metal making it 

shine slightly. Yohji eyed him. 

"We're just gonna bust in there and start 

swinging around weapons?" 

Aya looked back and up at the blonde assassin. 

"Hai." Was the only clipped reply he got. 

"Chee-" Yohji huffed a bit, winding the end of 

his garrote around his fingers loosely. "Well lets 

crash this party then,-" 

Aya rolled his eyes and marched across the dew wet 

grass towards the building that had been marked as 

their latest target. Somewhere inside there was their 

target. A raving mad scientist like man whom had been 

performing his arts on live beings. Sounded like a 

normal case if Yohji had ever heard of one. Stupid 

people, didn't they ever get tired of doing things 

like this? Of courseif they ever did then Weiss would 

be out of a job- Yohji trotted after Aya, fuming a bit. 

Why did Aya get to lead? Why did Aya get to be the 

leader? No one had ever told him he could have Yohji's 

position, or at least, Yohji's previous position. That 

irked him to no end that the redhead could just bust 

in like that- 

'Whoa...,time to put your mind on the mission Kudou- 

bitch about Aya-kun later-' 

Yohji glanced up just in time to see Aya take off 

running towards the window, katana raised above his 

head. Yohji let out a groan 

"Three,One-" 

"SHI-NEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

Right on cue, Aya let out a scream and leapt through 

the open window. Yohji looked blank as he casually 

walked through the unlocked door right beside the 

window. 

"There was a door you know." 

Aya twitched slightly and stared at Yohji with an evil 

glare 

"Shutup-" 

The four men that just happened to be standing there 

in those long white lab coats stared at them 

"How did you get in here?" 

Yohji twitched slightly. 

"The window and the door-" 

"Who are you?" 

A sweatdrop began to slide down Yohji's head. Aya just 

glared at them all, 'Look at me, I'm giving you the 

evil glare of frostbitten death-' 

"Weiss" 

"..How do you spell that?" 

It was Aya's turn to twitch. 

"With a W! But who cares?!" Yohji snapped. 

"I don't think we know them-" 

One of the men scratched his head and glanced at the 

other men standing there. 

"Ya know, kids shouldn't run around with sharp 

objects-" 

Aya glared at him.Obviously this man didn't know Aya 

very well,.. 

"Shi-ne." Aya growled under his breath. 

"Is that real leather?" 

Aya twitched and stared at the man gritting his teeth. 

Yohji just stared 

What...the? 

"Aya! Yohji! Have you-" Omi came busting into 

the room, Ken in tow behind him puffing for breath. 

"You haven't killed them yet?" 

"Kill us?" 

"Oh IIIIII get it! They're assassins!" Another 

man chirped. "They want to kill us for using live 

human beings in our practices!" 

"A bright one isn't he." Yohji muttered. 

Omi and Ken just looked completely and utterly 

confused. Aya continued to give himself a horrible 

headache by glaring the four men down. 

"Thisis really getting old-" Yohji growled. 

Aya said nothing but swung his sword up and then took 

off in a charge at the nearest man. Yohji yanked out 

his garrote following Aya's lead at the men. Blood, 

guts, body parts, and all that sorts of gross stuff 

when flying. Man number three, who has no name because, 

hey, let's face it, who cares? He's gonna die in three 

seconds anyway, grabbed several bottles of weird nasty 

purple glowing liquid. Holding it against his chest he 

let out a shout. 

"Back! Back I say! I'll use this.nasty glowing 

purple liquid I tell you!" 

Aya, Yohji, Ken and Omi stared at him with a dead pan 

look on their faces. 

"I'm shaking-" Yohji rolled his eyes and swung 

his garrote out, which wrapped itself none too loosely 

around the mans neck.. Yohji gave a yank, but before 

he could tighten the wire, the man hurled the 'nasty 

glowing purple liquid' at Yohji and Aya. (oh, how 

original). Aya let out a growl of disgust when the 

liquid splattered all over his face and leather jacket 

Yohji hissed under his breath and pulled the garrote 

tighter, quite be-heading the man only known to the 

world as 'man number three'. 

"EwwwAya-kun! There's nasty glowing purple 

iquid stuff on your face-" Omi noted. 

"Yours too Yohji-kun-" 

"How observant of you Ken-" Yohji muttered, 

the garrote wire winding itself back inside its case. 

"Hn" 

"ShitI need a cigarette-"Aya spat out. 

Omi and Ken stared at him. Aya narrowed his eyes and 

glared, silent again. Yohji and Aya glared at each 

other silently before Yohji felt his legs suddenly 

give out beneath him. Yohji let out a grunt of 

surprise before he hit the ground, but found himself 

unable to get back up, he didn't even notice Aya on 

the floor next to him as the world around Yohji and 

Aya suddenly became very blurred, then 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ken paced the floor, back and forth, back and forth 

behind Omi who was typing at his computer at a furious 

rate. Back and forth, back and forth, back and- 

"Stop pacing!" Omi finally snapped and turned 

around in his chair and gave Ken a look. "If you're so 

worried then go back upstairs and check on them, but I 

think they'll be fine-" 

"But Omi! It was purple!" 

Omi looked blank. 

"Wellat least you aren't color blind Ken-kun" 

"Thank goodness-wait a minute" Ken glared 

at Omi. "What's that supost to mean?!" 

Omi just hid a smile and went back to typing while Ken 

raved behind him. 

"I can't believe you said that,-" Ken grumbled. 

"I was only playing, calm down-" 

"Shesh" 

"Going to pout about it now?" 

"yes-" 

Omi sweatdroped and shook his head. At least he had 

gotten the soccer loving bishounen to stop pacing. 

"Shouldn't we go check on them now?" 

"Ken?" 

"Hm?" 

"Its only been three minutes since the last 

time you checked on them, not to horribly much could 

happen in three minutes ok?" 

"You can score a lot of goals in three 

minutes-" Ken pointed out, not really catching Omi's 

original idea. 

"That'snot really what I meant" 

"Oh" Ken looked dejected. 

"But we can go check on them if you want-" 

Drat Ken for being so cute when he got upset- Omi 

sighed and pulled himself from the computer where he 

had been gathering information on a certain 'nasty 

glowing purple liquid' otherwise known as, Gish*. 

Turned out, Gish was an interesting mix that could to 

sever harm to ones brain, memories especially. Omi 

had yet to find any real results of what the chemical 

could really do to Aya and Yohji, it seemed the all 

people who had been injected with it died from over 

dosage. Omi looked for the bright side that since it 

wasn't injected in Aya and Yohji, they wouldn't be 

affected as severely. 

"Come on Omi-" Ken grabbed his arm and drug 

him up the stairs. Maybe Ken was a bit more worried 

then Omi at the moment since Omi had never gotten 

around to telling him that the chemical was normally 

injected. After telling him it caused brain damage, 

Ken had had a conniption fit , and Omi just kinda 

forgot to tell him the rest- how convenient. Finally 

they entered Aya's room., it was the only one that 

was even halfway clean so that was where they decided 

to leave Aya and Yohji at the moment being. 

"Ne,Aya-kun? Yohji-kun?" Ken looked at the 

two figures, the one on the bed and the one on the 

floor. 

"See they're still-" 

"Ken-kun?" 

Aya sat up on the bed and let out a grunt of pain, 

his hand flying up to his head. 

"Shit! That hurts! What happened?" 

"You and Yohji got hit- with that 'nasty 

glowing purple liquid' remember?" 

Aya stared at them blankly for a moment. 

"Right, you mean Aya and I-" 

Omi and Ken glanced at each other before Ken busted 

out. 

"It's happening! I told you! I told you Omi! 

The Gish is sucking out their brains and he can't 

remember who he is!" 

Aya continued to stare blankly at the two standing in 

the doorway. 

"What are you talking about? I'm Kudou Yohji-" 

Ken and Omi stared in horror. 

"OkI was looking on the bright side that 

since they weren't injected, they would be ok,but 

that theory just went down the drain" 

Ken looked over at Omi and gave him a pitiful look. 

Omi shrugged his shoulders slightly. 

"Maybe, it'll only last a few days?" 

"What do you meanwhy are you all staring at 

me like that? I know I'm hot, but you're all starting 

to creep me out!" Aya snapped. 

"AnoAya?.." 

"Yohji, I'm Yohji! Maybe you're having some 

kind of brain failure, but I'm not-" 

"Wellthen, Yohji?Go look in the mirror ok?" 

"Why? If there's marks on my face, I'm going 

to kill" 

"Too late for thatyou already did kill-" 

Omi said watching Aya get out of bed and march over 

to the mirror on Aya's dresser. 

"HOLY SHIT!" 

The yell was loud enough to wake the dead. It also 

woke Yohji who was laying on the floor. 

"NAAAANNIO!?" 

The exclamation tore out of Yohji's throat when he sat 

up and caught sight of Aya staring in the mirror at 

himself, in HIS body. 

"SHI-NE YOHJI!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

To be continued... 

* Gish o.oI dunno, ask Aileen, she made it up. 

Should I just leave you hanging for a while? 

*smiggles and ducks the attack of her beloved fans 

(what fans? T.T)* 


	3. Chapter 3

Switched 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them as much as I 

would love to. I'm only going to borrow them! 

I promise to return then in perfect condition and 

maybe a bit happier then when they left? XD 

But anyway, please don't sue me! I'm a poor lowly teen 

whom has no money at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The group stood there for several minutes staring. The 

seconds ticked by as Aya and Yohji stared at each 

other. 

"You are in my body!" Aya finally stated the 

obvious. 

".And you're in mine" 

"I'm going to kill you-" 

Omi and Ken eyed each other quickly. That really 

couldn't be too good. 

"Now come on you two, it cant be that bad- I 

mean, maybe Omi can think of something that can 

switch you back-" Ken pointed out rather nervously, 

seeing as how Yohji and Aya looked like they were 

ready to jump each other and attempt murder. Omi 

turned and stared at him wide eyed. 

"ME?!" He squeaked in surprise. 

"You better think of something and you better 

do it fast!" Aya snapped, glaring at the youngest 

member of Weiss. Omi shrank back against Ken. 

"Hey now, come on-" Yohji protested, grabbing 

Aya's arm. "Don't get on poor Omittchi's case, it's 

not his fault Aya-" 

Aya just gave Yohji a dirty look. 

"I don't think I like this- What are we going 

to do? We've got shifts to do tomorrow in the flower 

shop- we cant let the girls see them like this-" 

"I refuse to be cooped up in here with him 

like that-" Yohji protested. 

"Hmp-" Was the only reply that came from Aya's 

lips. 

"Freaking hell, I need a cigarette-" Yohji 

grumbled. 

"Not in my body you don't!" Aya snapped. The 

air crackled around the two recently body switched 

members of Weiss. If looks could kill, both Aya and 

Yohji would be rather dead at the moment, Omi was 

sure of it. 

"Look, we can't let you be in the shop, if 

the girls notice something strange about you two, 

they'll ask about it. We don't really have any 

plausible explanation as to why Aya is acting like 

Yohji, and Yohji is acting like Aya-. And unless you 

think you can pass for one another- well then you're 

stuck here until we can figure it out-" Omi explained 

to them, surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal. Aya 

and Yohji simply glared at Omi. Personally, that made 

him nervous, as far as Ken was concerned. Good thing 

they weren't glaring at him, 

"I'm going to my room-" Yohji announced to 

the other members around him. 

"Demoisn't this your room Aya?" Ken blinked. 

"Yes, this is my room-" Aya growled slightly. 

Ken felt a sweatdrop coming on. This really was 

freaking him out, and he didn't like Aya giving him 

that glare. It was less effective, mind you, coming 

from Yohji, and if he had been in a different state 

of mind, Ken might have found it hilarious, Aya 

glaring at him in Yohji's body, but at the moment, it 

was just plain scary. 

"UmOmi- We should go down stairs and start 

dinner?-" Ken squeaked slightly. Omi was already 

inching towards the door by the time Ken finished. 

"Yeswe'll go start dinner, we'll see you 

both down there?" 

Both men grunted in unison and simply glared at each 

other once again. Omi and Ken glanced at each other 

and scampered out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yohji sat on his bed and titled his head back. He 

frowned when he opened his eyes to see the 

non-familiar red hair in his face. Why, of all things 

to happen to him, was he stuck in this body? Ok, ok, 

so he had always secretly wondered just what Aya 

looked like under all those clothes, but somehow, it 

just waswrong. He felt like he was invading Aya's 

privacy if he did something like that, which was 

strange, he never could really remember thinking 

about another persons personal space like that before. 

Standing, he started pacing. His hand itched to hold a 

cigarette. He reached for the pack sitting on his 

dresser, right next to his bed, where he could reach 

them if he was having a rough night. When he pulled 

out, he suddenly dropped the pack, along with the l 

one cigarette and stared silently into his mirror 

that was perched on his dresser. Aya's face stared 

back at him. Yohji sucked in a breath, which promptly 

caught hard in his throat. His hand snaked out to 

touch the mirror and he traced the outline of Aya's 

his own? faceThe glass was cold against his 

fingertips. Yohji pressed his whole hand against the 

glass, leaving smudges as he let his hand slip down 

the glass and fall listlessly at his side. How could 

he stand it.Truth be know, Yohji had been infatuated 

with Aya for as long as he could remember,That 

pompous jack ass who jumped through windows screaming 

'shi-ne!' That redhead staring back at him in the 

mirrorthat redhead that washim now?.Yohji closed 

his eyes and let out a string of curses that would 

have made his mother turn over in her grave. The 

shattering of glass and a sudden pain shooting 

through his hand was all that told him he had just 

slammed his fist into the mirror, obviously breaking 

it. Opening his eyes, Yohji stared down at his hand. 

A sea of crimson met his eyes and Yohji let out a low 

moan. Bloodthere was bloodon Aya's handhe had hurt 

Aya.. 

"Baka" Yohji sank to his knees. 

Outside it started to rain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aya stared out the window. Storm clouds were coming 

and they were coming fast. He could hear the thunder 

that kept rattling the windowpanes. Lighting continued 

to make the horizon come alive as it flashed across 

the sky in crisscross patterns. Silently he looked not 

out the window, but at the refection in the window. 

Not his face, but that fools, YohjiAya stared, 

unaccustomed to the sight of honey colored hair and 

green orbs shining back at him. Sure he saw it on 

Yohji every day, butit was a bit different to think 

of himself looking the same way. Aya stayed that way 

for some time, just staring off into space. A splat 

from a raindrop broke the silence as it smashed 

against the window. Aya ignored it. It was a useless 

raindrop. It reminded him of a tearand he hated tears. 

They were useless too. Useless, useless, the word rang 

in his head, bouncing back and around again. Thunder 

rumbled, closer then last time. Suddenly the sound of 

shattering glass startled Aya to his feet. His head 

snapped up and he looked around the room. Where? Not 

here, then where? He headed towards the door and 

slipped out into the hallway. Had Ken and Omi heard 

it as well? It appeared not, since no one came 

barreling up the stairs to ask what that noise was. 

Aya padded silently to Yohji's room. Where this body 

belongedAya shoved the thought into the back of his 

head as he opened the door. 

"Yohji-" the difference in the voice coming 

out of his mouth made him squirm. He pushed the door 

open wider and repeated the normally tall and blonde 

playboy's name. "Yohji-" 

Aya cut off and stared at the mess on the carpet in 

front of him. Somehow it wasn't the glass that caught 

his attention first. It was the sight of his own body, 

bleeding. It scared himHe never saw himself from this 

angle, and it wasdisturbing to say the least. Yohji 

looked up at him and stared. 

"Aya." 

"What the hell happened Kudou?!" 

Yohji stared at him blankly. 

"What?" 

Aya felt an anger building inside him. What? That was 

a hell of a thing to say, what, what the hell do you 

think Kudou? His mind screamed. 

"I'm bleeding.." Aya managed to get out 

between clinched teeth. What the hell did he think he 

was doing. "That's MY body, who the hell do you think 

you are?" 

Yohji cringed. 

"I-" 

"You punched the mirror Kudou?" Aya was still 

furious and not looking like he planed on calming 

down any time soon. This was really too much for him 

to handle."If you want to pull shit like that 

why don't you use your own body!" 

Yohji stared at him blankly. 

"Bathroom now" Aya demanded. 

"Excuse me?" Yohji looked at him like he had 

gone insane 

"You have to wash the hand, I don't want my 

body getting infected.-" 

Yohji barely refrained from the hurt sigh that was 

dying to get out. He didn't care about him, just his 

stupid body being hurt. 

StupidYohji hauled himself to his feet. Better do to 

what he says then get in another squabble and then 

have to look at Omi's hurt baby blues when they 

started throwing punches. Silently they trooped to 

the bathroom. Aya shut the door and glared down at 

him. It was a bit amusing to see the famous 

'Frostbite glare of doom' coming from his own body. 

Maybe that's why he laughed. Maybe that's why Aya 

glared more, just maybe... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ken and Omi didn't comment that night on the bandage 

on Yohji's hand. They didn't comment either when 

nether of the two showed up for their shifts at the 

shop. Of course, there was a lot of behind the scene 

whispering from the two, but nether said a word along 

the same lines when Aya and Yohji were present. Omi 

still worked hard, looking for the cure for gish. He 

almost fell asleep some nights working hard. Ken 

looked out for him, made sure Omi remembered to eat 

properly and go to the bathroom and such. Poor kid, 

he forgot to do everything when he was sitting in 

front of that computer sometimes. There was a mission 

tonight. Ken glanced into his mirror and surveyed his 

assassin gear. Oh yeah, smooth! Ken beamed to 

himself. Ok, so he wasn't as good-looking as Yohji, 

but, 

"Ken-ken, are you still gawking in the mirror? 

You're getting as bad as Yohji!" 

Ken flushed at Omi's accusing look and glanced back at 

the genki blonde standing in his doorway. 

"Lets go-" he replied hastily, the blush 

staining on his cheeks. Shesh, how did he always know 

what would make him blush 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Switched 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them as much as I 

would love to. I'm only going to borrow them! 

I promise to return then in perfect condition and 

maybe a bit happier then when they left? XD 

But anyway, please don't sue me! I'm a poor lowly teen 

whom has no money at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The darkness was all around them, suffocating in a 

way. The inky black of the cell like room seemed to 

lack any form of light, except from a smeared window, 

which might as well not have been there for all the 

light it gave off. Four sets of breathing came in the 

darkness. The first was soft and even, Yohji stood 

silently beside a second figure with a bit harsher 

breathing, Aya who was busy attempting to pick the 

lock on the door in pitch blackness. A bit farther 

away, two more sets of breathing able -bodied 

assassins were on the floor. Ken laid a gloved hand on 

Omi's for-head. Even through the thick gloves he could 

feel the heat burning from the boys for-head. Omi let 

out a whimper and grabbed hold of Ken's hand. The 

mission, needless to say, had not gone as well as 

expected. The objective had been to sneak into a base 

that seemed to be housing some very important 

information. Their job had been to get in and remove 

the information. Destroy the man in charge Getting 

inside had been easy, but they had been unprepared by 

what they found inside. Obviously someone had been 

warned that something would happen tonight, and the 

place had been crawling with reinforcements. Of all 

things they could have done, Aya had done the worse 

Jumping right in the middle of them all, swinging that 

damn katana and screaming 'Shi-ne' at the top of his 

lungs. The other three had no choice but to let Aya 

get pumped full of lead all by him-self or jump in 

and let the gunmen have a few more targets 

-Flashback- 

"Bombay! Come in Bombay-" 

"I hear you, Siberian- what is it?" 

Ken glanced around the room; his eyes resting on the 

vent where Omi was supposable stationed. 

"Abyssinian and Balinese are going to try to 

find our target- Are you almost done up there? I think 

I might need back up-" 

-Should have let him stay there- 

"Sure thing Siberian- The deleting process is 

90%- Can you hold them another three minutes?" 

Ken's eyes surveyed the grounds. There were a lot of 

men here- Aya and Yohji had already headed off towards 

the door at the other end of the compound. It looked 

like less then half the men were following them. 

Obviously more thought he looked less threatening now 

that the other two in his team were slinking off. 

They were closing in fast. Ken's smile was cocky. 

"I've got it covered, try to watch my back 

Bombay?" 

"Uh!" Came Omi's voice over the link in an 

affirmative grunt. 

-It would have been saferOh Omi- 

Ken smiled again as he brandished his claws. The men 

around him hesitated slightly. That's all Ken needed. 

Pushing him-self forward Ken swung his arm forward. 

The sickening ripping noise of his claws hitting 

human skin and shredding it like paper was all that 

he could hear. A familiar cycle began to make itself 

clear to him. Swing, a scream pullshred, blood. 

Listless eyes staring at him as the body of another 

target hit the ground. The men around him were getting 

wary of this boy they had thought harmless, maybe 

that's what made Ken let his guard down. 

"Siberian!" 

He heard the shout through the headphones and only 

seconds later a body fell from behind him, a dart 

sunk deep in the back of his head. Ken had no time to 

think about it, another was ready for him. Swing, 

slice, fall. 

"Bombay!" 

"I'm here-" 

Ken nearly jumped out of his skin to hear Omi's voice 

come from right next to him, rather then through the 

headset. 

"Download complete- lets get out of here-" 

Ken nodded and the two started their fight towards the 

door. Halfway there, Aya and Yohji suddenly appeared 

of nowhere. 

"Bombay- Siberian! Lets scram!" 

Ken and Omi turned to Yohji and Aya and made a 

beeline for the door. 

"You think you can get away like that! Go to 

hell Weiss!" 

There was no sound of a gunshot, just a swish of air 

being parted, and the next thing he knew Omi was 

pitching forward, falling falling Ken reacted 

completely on instinct alone as he caught the blonde 

bishounen before he could hit the ground. A dart 

protruded from his lower back.. Omi's name ripped 

itself from Ken's throat 

-End Flashback- 

By this time, Ken had figured out that the dart 

couldn't have been just any normal dart. Omi was 

tossing and turning and with a high fever. They had 

been in this shed for at least an hour already. After 

escaping the warehouse they had ducked in here, the 

risks were too high go back to where they had hidden 

the motorcycles right away. They had no idea the door 

was locked from the outside when they had first 

entered. Of coursethey knew now. Yohji was attempting 

to pick the lock for a while now, with Aya right 

beside him. The two were having a hard time working 

in a team with their bodies in such a state. Ken 

snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone 

say his name. Omi stared up at him, his blue eyes 

dilated and clouded. 

"Ken-kun" 

"Hai, Omittchi?" Ken looked down at the 

blonde fondly. 

"When are we going to go home?" 

"As soon as this idiot gets this lock 

undone -" Aya snapped annoyed. He ran his hand back 

through blonde hair, a habit he had somehow picked up 

ever since he had been in Yohji's body. Yohji gave 

Aya a dirty look; even in the dark he could tell the 

normally redheaded assassin was getting frustrated 

again at him. When was he ever not frustrated with 

him nowadays? 

"I'm trying as hard as I can- And you aren't 

really helping either you know" Yohji muttered 

under his breath. All of this was that stupid purple 

glowing liquid's fault. Stupid liquid! Yohji let out 

a furious frustrated growl of annoyance and kicked 

the door hard. 

"STUPID GISH!" 

The door when flying open as Yohji gave it a kick. 

The three other members of Weiss stared at Yohji 

silently. 

"I thought you said it was locked" 

Yohji sweatdroped slightly and glanced over at Aya. 

Aya gave him a look and marched out the door not even 

looking back. Yohji winced slightly and looked back 

at Ken, who was carrying Omi. Ken shrugged slightly. 

"He's always moodyYou know that- At least 

you got the door open" 

"Hai" Yohji sighed and headed out after the 

other three. Why couldn't he at least attempt to do 

something right so Aya would just look his way once 

Never had this much trouble with women 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aya sat in his bedroom and stared at the walls 

pointlessly, staring. The mission had been close to 

failure. That was something Aya was unfamiliar to. 

The missions never failed, that was just common 

knowledge in his head. It was Yohji's fault, he was 

certain. How could it be anyone else's anyway. He was 

always a screw up- A sad excuse for an assassinA sad 

excuse for anything come to think of it. 

-Flashback- 

Aya glanced across the room filled with 

reinforcements. Yohji and Ken were at his side posed 

ready to attack at a second's notice. 

"Yohji-" 

The playboy in the redhead's body turned and stared 

at him. Dear god was he wearing sunglasses. Aya 

wrinkled his nose. 

"What?" Yohji looked at him blankly. 

The previous statement left Aya's mind completely and 

what came out was completelydumb. 

"You're wearing sunglasses?" 

Yohji looked at him startled. Somehow he didn't 

think that's what the 'blonde' meant to say. 

"Um, yes?" 

"Make a mental note Aya, that you do not 

look good in sunglasses-"Ken piped up. Aya felt only 

a small bit of disappointment when Ken managed to 

duck the katana swung at his head. 

"I beg to differ that I look good in whatever 

I wear-" Yohji sniffed. 

"Yeah, you might, but not Aya-" 

Again, what a close miss, butKen was getting good at 

ducking. Must have been because he had been hit with 

one too many soccer balls or flower pots in the past. 

Aya glared at him irritably. Ken looked innocent. 

"We're going in, Ken, stay here and make sure 

no one follows us-" 

Ken suddenly felt a pout coming on. 

"How come I never get to 'go in'?" 

"Because you criticize our fashion sense-" 

Yohji huffed. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

Ken pouted. 

This was really getting out of hand. Since when did 

his teammates act like three-year olds on a mission? 

Since now obviously. Yohji and Ken glared at each 

other. Aya could feel the headache coming on. 

"Yohji- Shut up and come on-" 

"Hn- I really need a cigarette" 

"No smoking- " 

"Since when?" 

"Since you stole my body you body snatcher!" 

Aya snapped. 

"I beg to differ- it was Gish- not me- blame 

it-" 

Aya resisted the urge to role his eyes. Right, 

like it was logical to blame a liquid for this- 

Okit was logical in this case, but Aya wasn't 

going to admit that- Stupid Yohji. 

-End Flashback- 

A sudden knock on his door made Aya jerk out of his 

thoughts. 

"What?" He always felt strange now when he 

talked. He hated the sound of Yohji's voice coming 

out of his mouth, sadly he missed his OWN body. 

"Aya?" The door opened and Aya stiffened 

making a face. Just the person he really didn't 

want to see at the moment. 

"Yohji-" 

"AhKen-kun said that I should tell you that 

he managed to get the poison cleared from Omi's 

system. It was a simple formula and the antidote was 

easy to find-" Yohji shifted slightly under Aya's 

harsh glare. Or rather the harsh glare he attempted 

in Yohji's body. 

"Good" 

"Did you fix your shoulder-?" 

Aya stared at him silently for a moment. What should 

he careoh wait, he does care because he's afraid 

I'll scar his beautiful skin 

"It's fine-" 

"Did you bind it?" Yohji demanded. 

"Look, you're not going to get a scar if 

that's what you're worried about-" Aya looked away 

from him and stared out his window. Maybe he would 

get the hint and leave- 

"I'm not worried about it scaring- " 

Obviously notAya twitched slightly. 

"I'm worried about you" 

Aya whirled around, mouth gapping open. 

"What-?" He managed to stutter out. 

Yohji was gone though. Aya was alone again in the 

room. The surprise clouded up Aya's brain and he 

stared dumbly at the spot where Yohji had stood 

minutes before. What was that all about? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Switched 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them as much as I 

would love to. I'm only going to borrow them! 

I promise to return then in perfect condition and 

maybe a bit happier then when they left? XD 

But anyway, please don't sue me! I'm a poor lowly teen 

whom has no money at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Omi sat typing at his computer, Ken was leaning over 

his shoulder literally breathing down the back of his 

neck. It was a bit annoyingand distracting 

"Ne" 

"Hai Omi?" 

"You'rebreathing down my neck again-" 

Ken flushed a bright red. 

"Ah-" Ken hastily backed up away from Omi 

and the computer. 

"Thank you Kenken-" 

"Ahhai-" Ken replied sheepishly, rubbing the 

back of his own neck nervously. Omi glanced over his 

shoulder at the soccer player. Hm, why was he so 

nervous today? 

"I think I've almost found what we need-" 

"You mean a cure for Aya and Yohji?" 

"Yes" 

"Thank god- if I have to listen to those two 

cat fight another day, I might go insane" 

"I'm sure you won't but all the same- I don't 

think I can listen to it much longer myself" Omi 

smiled over his shoulder at him. 

"They're driving not only each other insane, 

they're getting to everyone else." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me though-" Omi 

replied, back to his typing. 

"Shesh-" Ken went back to balancing a soccer 

ball on his head. "One-Mississippi- two-Mississippi-" 

"I hope that doesn't break anything- you know 

how irritable Aya gets if you play with that thing 

in the house-" 

"Yeah, but- Aya's not here right now-" Ken 

replied smug. 

"You so sure about that?" 

Ken let out a squawk and the soccer ball fell to the 

ground with a thud and bounced across the floor. 

"AYA!" Ken yelped. 

"DemoThat's Yohji" Omi stared at 

him, holding back the laughter. 

"BAH! I knew that!" Ken sputtered and gave 

the body switched playboy a glare. "Stupid" 

"What was that I couldn't hear you Kenken!" 

Yohji chirped and grabbed onto the soccer loving 

bishounen's ear. 

"GAH! Let me go!" Ken whined. "And don't 

call me that!" 

"Don't call you what? Kenken! Aww, but it's 

so cute! Is it only a pet name for Omi to use?" 

Ken squirmed and let out a yelp. 

"No~! Get off me!" 

"I FOUND IT!" Omi squealed suddenly. 

Both of the bishounen stopped in mid-squabble and 

stared at Omi. 

"Found what?" Ken asked clueless as ever. 

"The cure for Gish! Silly!" 

Yohji let out a whoop. Finally! Maybe now- things 

could be back to normal around here, whatever that 

was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was a beautiful morning as always- Birds chirping- 

happy people- four kawaii florists, a very upset Ken 

on the loosing end of rock, paper, scissors again, 

one very genki Omi, still despising those curls. One 

fan girl loving Yohji and one very piffled Aya back 

in their normal bodies, 5 million fan girls screaming 

bloody murder to get near them. Yes, it was a perfect 

day- For Kudou Yohji to die. 

"Yohji! WORK!" 

The blonde florist looked over his shoulder at his 

lovely redheaded partner in crime. Yes, once again he 

could look at Aya without having to look in the 

mirror. In a way, it was a shame, he wouldn't get to 

look at Aya's body in the shower anymore (well, for 

the time being) but on the other hand, it was good to 

be back in his own body. Yes, good to be back and 

have all those wonderful fan girls gawking over him, 

and Aya glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. 

Was Aya jealous? Yohji grinned. 

"Demo Aya- I'm perfecting my flirting skills!" 

Aya glared. Yes, it was good to be back. Even if he 

did have to still look at Yohji's face more often 

then when he looked in the mirror. Still it was 

better to be in his own body again. He had to admit, 

the 'frost bite glare of death' really worked much 

better when he was in his own body 

"YohjiNOW-" 

"But Aya, it's still not my fault you haven't 

gotten any- shesh! Don't be so grumpy!" 

"SHI-NE YOHJI!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yes, life was good again 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

End 

Authors notes: Whoo! That was a lot of fun! My thanks 

go out to my group and our own little 'Aya' so to 

speak- Its really amazing the weird things you can 

think up after eating school cafeteria food- But 

anyway- That's where the switching bodies came from. 

I really wanted this fic to be a bit fluffier, but, 

wow- its hard- It got confusing, I hope no one got 

too confused with the switched stuff- Oh and um, 

thanks to Yohji (Neen!) for making up a name for the 

'weird glowing purple liquid'! 


End file.
